


Easter, Plastic Eggs, and Messages

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute, Cute Ending, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Dean comes up with a clever, Easter-themed way to seduce Cas.





	Easter, Plastic Eggs, and Messages

Dean hadn't planned on going out the day before Easter to buy plastic eggs. He hadn't even realized it was going to be Easter, in fact. If he had known, what difference would it have made? Easter was for kids to get candy and dye eggs. Not for hunters who had died and come back a few times over the years.

But this year was different, because Cas was there. And Cas was interested in the human way of celebrating holidays.

"Morning, sunshine," Dean said cheerfully, a cup of coffee in his hand and pankcakes in front of him. Cas was never a morning person. He only spoke coherent sentences after a coffee with extra sugar. "Made your coffee. I sent Sammy out for donuts too. He should be back soon, okay?" Cas nodded and wordlessly took the drink.

While Cas drank his coffee, Dean took the opportunity to look the angel over. While he did still have grace, he was more human than ever now. And he looked like a human too: his T-shirt was wrinkled in multiple places after sleeping, and his sweatpants were gray and faded but looked perfect on him anyway.

Despite the blatant disheveled-ness, though, Dean had to admit that the guy looked good in the mornings. The blue of the T-shirt only made his eyes stand out more. The sweatpants were baggy, but it somehow worked for him. Dean felt himself smile a little at the fact that Cas was wearing two mismatched socks. 

Hell, everything about him looked good. Even his hair, which was messy in the best possible way. "You look tired still, huh?" Dean asked, just to make conversation.

Cas nodded, still immersed in the coffee. He had already drained about half the cup. "I'm not exactly a morning person, Dean. I believe I'm the exact opposite, in fact."

"Yeah. I know. I think morning people are freaking crazy, but Sammy's one, so he doesn't count." Dean shrugged. He picked up a fork and knife to start eating the pancakes.

"Dean, you do realize that night is actually the natural state and that the sun is the only reason we have daytime, don't you?" Cas was now done the coffee, moving to sit closer to Dean at the small table in the bunker's kitchen.

"Too early for a science lesson, Cas. Too damn early." Dean sighed, making it seem dramatic on purpose. "But whatever."

Cas quickly tried to change the subject. "Are those pancakes good?" he asked, gesturing to the plate. 

"Amazing. Best breakfast ever. Come over here and get some before I take them all." Dean moved the plate the tiniest bit closer to Cas, silently offering him some.

The surprised moan Cas let out at the taste caused Dean's mind to wander, his thoughts going from "fairly innocent" to "hot and dirty." He blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away.

Dean had said that he would eat all of them, yes, but Cas sermed to enjoy them so much that the two ended up sharing what was left. Both of them were close to full when Sam came back with a box of donuts.

"Sam?" Cas asked, looking into the box. "Why are there oval-shaped sprinkles on this one?" He looked confused. Dean looked into the box too, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Cas," Dean started to say, smiling a little. "It's Easter tomorrow, you know? People put tons of seasonal crap on food for holidays." The angel nodded, looking up at Dean then back at the box.

"Have you and Sam done anything for Easter, then? It doesn't seem very likely that you have, but I still thought I should ask." Cas shrugged, trying to make it sound more normal than it came out.

"No. Always had a case to work, you know? Never even had a damn chance, but it's not a big deal, so whatever." Dean shrugged too. "Why are you suddenly asking?"

"I've never spent time on a holiday doing what's considered to be traditional. I would like to try changing that a little." Cas looked shy now, trying to play it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait. You want to do crap like dye eggs and hunt for eggs full of cash? Like a freaking kid would?" Dean almost found it endearing, but he was careful not to let it show. 

"If you don't mind, of course. I would most likely enjoy doing something like it, however." Once again, Cas was indifferent-sounding, but Dean knew him better than that. The angel was really eager to do this.

"Okay then. Let's get some clothes on and get some Easter crap. Your choice." Dean stood up and started heading out of the kitchen, grabbing a donut as he went.

"But-" Cas tried to say, standing up and heading after him.

"No time to argue, just get ready, damn it." Cas was left with no other option but to follow, taking a donut for himself as he went, just like Dean.

-

There was nearly nothing left in the store. The only thing worth buying was a pack of plastic eggs in pastel colors, and maybe an egg-dyeing kit. Cas was insisting it wasn't a big deal, but Dean led the way anyway, ignoring everything he said.

"You want the eggs then?" Dean asked, holding them up for Cas to see better. "They sure look like an Easter thing anyway."

"I suppose. I would prefer that you didn't waste the time and money on me, especially for something as unnecessary as this." Cas looked the tiniest bit guilty, avoiding Dean's questioning eyes.

"Look. You've done so damn much for me and Sam, damn it. You deserve this, so shut up and pick something before I buy the whole freaking store." Dean left no opportunity to fight him, so Cas looked through the selections, actually putting some thought into the matter.

"I feel like these rainbow-colored eggs are the best possible choice. But don't go to unnecessary lengths for me." Dean, like always, paid no attention to the last part and selected the eggs, which weren't too bold or too pale, but just the right colors in between. 

"Good to me. Candy good for the insides?" Dean was already grabbing for the last remaining bags of Easter-themed candy. 

"I suppose so. Pick whichever you like." Dean nodded, his boyish enthusiasm showing as he searched through the bags. Cas smiled a little just watching him.

"You seem noticeably more enthusiastic choosing candy," Cas admitted. 

"Because Sammy never buys sweet, sugary stuff. He's big on healthy crap." Dean looked a bit sheepish to have been called out on his love for sweets.

"I suppose that makes sense." Dean nodded and finally chose a bag of chocolates shaped like eggs and rabbits. 

Paying was easy enough, and Dean and Cas were out of the store in a few minutes. "Now, Sammy'll distract you, or you can go wherever until I call your ass back to the bunker. You decide that one, okay?" 

"I think I should go myself. Knowing Sam is being used as a distraction would take away from the purpose." Dean nodded, not missing the way Cas curiously looked into the bag of Easter stuff. "Thank you. This means much more to me than you think it does, Dean."

"Hey, no problem." Dean felt a nervous little sensation course through his body at the admission. He just loved making Cas happy like that, it always made him feel good.

"I'll remember to do something for you in return. If there's anything you can think of, don't wait to tell me." Dean nodded again and smiled.

Honestly, Dean's first thought was that Cas could kiss him, or go out just the two of them. But he bit it back, because he was unsure if Cas even returned the feelings Dean had.

-

The eggs were hidden all over the main rooms of the bunker by the time Dean was done. The library, the main room, the kitchen, even Dean's bedroom had plastic eggs stuffed with chocolate crammed into all the hiding places possible. 

To add to the theme, Dean had found a basket in the Men of Letter's storage room and while his decoeating skills weren't great, he still managed to successfully put some ribbon on the basket. Cas might find it silly, but it was a neat little touch, at least Dean thought so.

Dean hadn't told anyone about one thing though. Yes, the eggs held candy and chocolate. But he'd thought of this one thing and had had to add it in.

After taking his time writing out certain things on notebook paper, he'd ripped them up gently and stuffed them in along with the candy. There was a handwritten note in every egg.

Dean was expectantly watching Cas when the angel accepted the basket, trying to read his facial expression to gauge his reaction. "Ready, Cas?" he asked, smiling and unable to help himself.

"Yes. I believe so." Cas nodded and Dean gave him a quick thumbs up. 

Cas either had no idea where the eggs were, or was faking it and humoring Dean. Because he took his time looking through every possible area an egg could be in. When he found one, though, it was worth it to see the surprised, happy look on his face. It brightened the whole room.

And when he did show Dean, after searching from floor to ceiling, he sounded so proud of himself. It made Dean so damn happy.

-

Cas decided to open an egg when making his way to Dean's room for the last few. He would have been lying if he'd said the chocolate hadn't looked absolutely delicious. Just as the egg opened, a piece of paper fell to the floor.

Cas immediately recognized Dean's messy handwriting. He sometimes liked to think that he could read that messy writing so well that it was almost a secret between them-- Sam even had a difficult time with it.

"You look good in the morning," he read out loud to himself. The chocolate and candy forgotten, Cas reached in for another egg. This one also had a note. "Your smile is so freaking contagious," he read out loud, like he had with the other.

That had to be from Dean. Not only was it has handwriting, but the wording was pretty much specific to Dean. Cas blushed slightly, realizing that the notes had a distinct message to them: something romantic, he would even say. 

He managed to refrain from reading any others, searching through Dean's room for the eggs hidden there. Some near the bed, some in open drawers, even one on the dresser. After, he got to work cracking each one open.

They were all general compliments about his appearance, but one egg he had just found had a different type of note; a confession, almost. "I want to kiss you," it read, and Cas felt himself blush and look around, wondering if he was being watched.

Dean was basically confessing that he loved Cas, based on the notes and compliments. The confirmation of that fact made Cas want to find Dean and tell him that he knew; there was no point in hiding it anymore.

-

Dean sat at a table in the library, eating some leftover chocolate when Cas came in, determined and looking a little like he'd been running. "You okay?" he asked, looking Cas over.

"Yes. I found all of the hidden eggs, and opened a few as well." Dean shouldn't've been so nervous as he was. But Cas had read some of the notes. "I believe we should talk."

"Sure. Sit down, and we can talk all you freaking want." Cas sat next to Dean, pausing a moment before speaking.

"I never knew you had wished to tell me things about my appearance and personality the way you did." Cas sighed. "That most likely sounded crazy."

"No, I just..." Dean took a moment to think. "I thought it was clever, and kinda cute, you know? I think those things every damn day. About time you knew about it."

"You mean it? You love me that way?" Dean nodded. "I had a strong suspicion, yes, and the notes only confirmed that for me, Dean."

"So you knew. Still, took you long enough. What are we gonna do now anyway? I mean, hell, we can't go back to just being friends." Dean was basically rambling now.

"I think we should start with something like this." Cas shyly bit his lip as his hand covered Dean's under the table. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay, Cas. You really want this? You love me and my dumb ass?" The angel nodded. "Love you too, by the way."

Cas was the one to initiate a kiss, their mouths pressing together tentatively then confidently. "I wanted to kiss you too, Dean," he admitted.

Dean smiled. "I should've done this Easter crap sooner." He laughed a little, drunk on Cas's kiss and the general happiness of the moment. "Stupid-ass me, huh?"

Cas chuckled too and let Dean start the next kiss. It was perfect too; not slow but not rushed, just enough pressure being applied to his lips, and nothing but loving touches passing between them. It was a perfect moment.

"Are we celebrating Easter next year, Dean?" Cas asked, hope present in his blue eyes.

"You bet your sweet angelic ass we are," Dean said with a wink. "I look forward to it already."


End file.
